Evanescent Memories
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: 100 word drabbles. Eventually all genres and characters.
1. Faith

_Evanescent Moments_

* * *

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Kikyo, or Kagome.

Summary: Sometimes true love requires dangerous risks. But as long as you have faith in the other person, everything will be all right.

* * *

Faith

* * *

"No!"

Kagome ran, placing herself between Kikyo's bow and a full-demon InuYasha. "Kikyo, stop! I can save him!"

Kikyo glared at the girl, but lowered her bow.

Kagome turned around, barely avoiding sharp claws. She ducked beneath the razor tips, throwing herself into the hanyou's arms.

"InuYasha, I know you can hear me! Please, change back!"

Kikyo watched InuYasha thrash for a moment before he began to settle. His appearance changed back to normal, and his hand clasped onto the sword that Kagome had thrust at him moments ago.

Kikyo turned away, her eyes lowered. _I would have killed him_….

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I'm switching jobs right now. We started 100 word drabbles on the mailing list I'm on, so I should hopefully be posting one a week. Don't worry, these are really 100 words, lol. Once I settle into my new job I should be able to update POD as well.  



	2. Wealth

_Evanescent Memories

* * *

_

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Naraku! I would love to own a certain furry-eared other hanyou, though….

Summary: This week's word is wealth.

* * *

Wealth

* * *

Naraku stared at the trinkets that seemed to blanket the sitting room  
floor. The locals sought to appease their new lord by showering him with a  
pitiful display of wealth, but the gesture was useless. He had no need for  
such trivial things.

The hanyou turned away, but stopped as the glow of the gold in the  
torchlight caught his eye. The light of the fire danced upon the treasure,  
mesmerizing him for a brief moment before he tore his eyes away in disgust.

A demon has no use for such treasures, the hanyou thought again.

But a human does.


	3. Strength

Evanescent Memories

* * *

Author: JediK1 

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I still do not own them (sigh).

Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This drabble contains a spoiler for the most recent manga chapters!

* * *

Borrowed Strength

* * *

_"You're not the only one suffering!"_

Kouga's words rang through InuYasha's mind, even though the wolf had moved over to Kagome. Out of the corner of his eye he watched them embrace, and the old feelings of anger began to ebb back into his heart.

"Damn that wolf!" He muttered as Kouga continued to hold Kagome. It wasn't that the wolf was touching Kagome that bothered him this time. It was the fact that he was right. Even from here, InuYasha could see the grief in Kagome's eyes. He really wasn't the only one affected by the loss of Kikyo.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not my best. It was very difficult to write, and this is what I ended up with. This is one of those scenes that I need more than 100 words for. :p  



	4. Time To Choose

Evanescent Memories

* * *

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I still don't own and IY characters or cast.

* * *

Time To Choose

* * *

The time had come. InuYasha stood facing two women, knowing that he finally had to choose which one he truly loved.

Kikyo stood to his right, with the fully restored Shikon no Tama in her hands. She offered him life as a human, so that he could finally find acceptance. But did he really want to change who he was?

Kagome stood to the left. She had always given him acceptance without question. But this girl also offered him something that no one else could, something that InuYasha knew would keep him by her side forever.

Kagome offered him Ramen.

* * *

A/N: In case you hadn't guessed it, the word for this week was RAMEN (otherwise known as the best broke-food ever!)! 


	5. Green

_Evanescent Memories_

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or Shippo.

_Green_

He was an orphan, a child forced into the world far too soon. And yet  
he still knew how to smile.

He faced countless dangers, risked his life for a cause that was not  
his own, and yet he still knew how to laugh.

And even now, during the most perilous part of their journey, his  
scarred heart managed to push past its own fear and pain, lending joy  
to the family he had come to claim as his own.

Kagome gazed into his brilliant green eyes and wondered how Shippo  
could survive so much, and still be so innocent.


	6. Bake

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kagome.

* * *

Bake

* * *

InuYasha angrily leapt out of the well. Kagome was late, again. And like always, he had to come and get her.

He opened the well house door, instantly going on alert. Across the courtyard, he could see Kagome's house filling with smoke.

"Kagome!" InuYasha flew across the yard and through the side doorway, sending shattered glass everywhere. "Kagome!"

"In here…"

InuYasha rushed into the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he skidded to a halt.

There stood Kagome, a stained apron covering her uniform. In her hands lay a smoking pan, and InuYasha's jaw dropped as Kagome smiled apologetically.

"Cookie?"

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I finally have my own little computer to work on, and guess what? I got writer's block! So I may do a few small things for now just to get back into my style. I started working on One Last Wish again, so chapter two should be done after a good bit of tweaking (and a good kick to my muse's behind to get her motivated again). 


	7. Toy

Author: JediK1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, Jaken or Rin. R. Takahashi has that pleasure.

* * *

Toy

* * *

"Aaiieee!" 

Jaken screamed in terror as he raced through the forest. The monster that trailed him was much too close…

Just then, the pursuing monster decided that it was time to end the chase. It released a streak of fire that sent Jaken scrambling for cover. The toad gasped for breath, then quickly turned around and glanced down.

"Fire!!"

As the little toad scooted his rear through the dirt to put out the flames, he failed to notice Sesshomaru's arrival. The taiyouki looked at Jaken, then turned to his attacker.

"Rin, the Staff of Two Heads is not a toy."

* * *

A/N: I'm at it again! I love this random word generator...it really does help! Thanks to all who reviewed my last little drabble...it's good to be back!!! 


End file.
